(1) Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to a simulated Christmas tree light display and, more particularly, to a simulated Christmas tree light display having adjustable legs which provide for a variety of shapes and sizes.
(2) Description of the Prior Art
Many persons decorate their homes, offices, and yards during the holiday season with a variety of Christmas decorations. One popular display is a lighted simulated Christmas tree that may be used repeatedly for many years. The artificial tree is removed from storage each year during the holiday season, assembled and decorated. At the end of the holidays, the tree is then disassembled and stored until next Christmas. Existing simulated artificial trees offer a variety of choices, but there are drawbacks.
For example, many existing simulated tree light displays have numerous pieces that must be assembled in a particular manner. If one of the pieces is lost or broken, the display either cannot be properly assembled, or if assembled, does not have adequate structural stability. Additionally, the simulated tree may be frustrating to assemble, as the numerous pieces are difficult to place together. This is particularly frustrating for young children who wish to assist with the decorating, but are unable to help because the tree must be set up by an adult.
In addition, many existing simulated Christmas tree light displays can be assembled in only one shape and size. For example, an eight-foot tree having a base of three feet can only be assembled with these dimensions. A different simulated tree light display must be purchased if the user desires to have a different shaped and sized tree. The lack of variations in shape and size limit where the tree can be placed and often results in the Christmas decorations being placed in the same locations and looking the same year after year.
Another drawback of many existing simulated Christmas tree light displays is they are cumbersome to store away when not in use. For example, some simulated Christmas tree light displays cannot be disassembled resulting in the need for a large amount of storage space. Others that disassemble completely have many pieces, screws, connectors, etc. that may become lost during storage. Additionally, many have delicate pieces. These displays must be stored separately since they cannot have other materials packed with them that could crush or damage the pieces. This is difficult for a user because storage space is often limited, especially considering the amount of time the display will be in use relative to the amount of time packed away in storage.
Thus, there is a need for a simple simulated Christmas tree light display which provides the ability to alter the tree dimensions to allow the user to have some variety in decoration options and reduce the cost of purchasing different tree sizes while, at the same time, is easily stored when not in use.